Forbidden Love
by CodeLyoko
Summary: It was always uneasy between were-creatures and vampires. An attack on the werecat Kadaj was just the beginning of a boiling war front. But when Kadaj finds a vampire named Reno who hates what he is, he finds himself being drawn to him. RenoKadaj
1. Chapter 1

Kira: This randomly came to me when I was roleplaying with my friend Reno, and we started to have Kadaj as a werecat and Reno got turned into a vampire. This turned into about 5 pages with my margin difference. I do hope to continue with is if I have the inspiration. And if I had owned these characters, things would have been more yaoi in all the game and movie hahaha.

* * *

Agitation, anger, annoyance. The emotions flickered through the silver haired werecat. Black combat boots were silenced by the maroon carpet. Two cat ears and a tail the same color as his mystifying locks adorned his nearly angelic child-like features. But those looks were marred by an angry scowl and narrowed cat irises that nearly glowed with a, eerie blue-green light. How DARE those damn vampires come into his older brother, Sephiroth's, domain? He had only began to hunt for food, which was usually birds or rabbits, never including human, except for a certain bypassing rule… And the birds he hunted never included chocobos, because of one of his brothers' love for the creatures, giving in just to see his brother so at peace with the happy-go-lucky birds. It had been a small sacrifice that he had been willing to make.

_He was so involved with watching regular humans go by in a tall dark tree, when he had noticed a shadow flicker in front the corner of his eye. His sensitive nose picked up the horrid stench, though undetected by normals, that belonged to no one else but a vampire. Werewolves had a musky scent that was unique to them, so he knew it wasn't one of them, and besides, werewolves had an okay relationship with werecats, even though popular myth states that felines and canines didn't get along. A frown had come across his lips, his once relaxed figure tensing, preparing for an attack. He knew vampires hated were-creatures, so an attack was most likely going to happen, even though his oldest brother would be noticing someone was in his territory without permission. Peering through the large leaves that sprouted from the branches, his eye reflected light in the near darkness. A rustle in the wind made him leap from his branch, and not a moment too soon. He landed on the ground, graceful as his species was, his tail curled around his side._

"_A young wereling huh?" a voice hissed. Kadaj's ears twitched down near his skull at that, hating to be called young, even though his seventeen year old body was in fact much older than what it looked like. His eyes glared up at the shadowy figure now in the tree. He nearly retched at the additional smell of alcohol that came with the sentence. A drunken vampire, now that was raising the stakes. He couldn't let his guard down, but he knew he was no match for the vampire, who was much older than him, around his second older brother's age, that being twenty two. His eyes flickered around quickly for an escape route, knowing that he still was faster than the vampire, especially since he was so young, only to get even more fast the older he gets, something unique to the felines._

_The vampire leaped, leaving the young werecat to hiss in anger as he sprang into action, his Souba flashing as he dodged the attack, slicing into a bicep. He wasn't one to back down on a fight, even though that led him to being overconfident. Blood slid off the blade like it was oil, splattering on he ground. Humans had taken one look at the scene before them and fled, screaming their hearts out. The sound hurt Kadaj's ears, but he paid them no mind. That one second was all that it took for him to pause, the vampire suddenly slamming him against a building wall. He let out a yowl of pain and anger when he felt fingers wrap around his throat in a bruising grip. The painful cry did not go unheard. There was a whistling through the air and an infamous long sword was suddenly impaled the vampire before it could bit his prey, which was the owner of the sword's youngest brother._

"_Attacking one of my kin has earned you an automatic death, as well as daring to enter my territory, you vile creature." The angry older werecat hissed, the usual seductive tone that was common to the brothers' now deadly cold. He threw the dying vampire into the wall which successfully snapped its neck, his long moonlight hair dancing around in the slight wind, the black trench coat adorning his figure like always. Kadaj coughed slightly, his neck having been painfully bruised by the rough grip of the vampire._

_  
"B-brother…" he muttered, still a bit tense because of the attack. Sephiroth moved closer to his younger brother, gently picking him up, which calmed the younger one down, although he hated to be picked up._

"_Be silent Kadaj. Next time stick closer to the house unless Yazoo or Cloud is with you." He scolded. He knew that the kit was just always curious, even though he had some sadistic ways in him. It was only a few minutes past until they were at their 'old' mansion. For only having five siblings in one house, it still was quite spacey. He dropped his brother off at this, who had now started to get angry that he had been attacked so easily. With no departure saying, he had disappeared, leaving Kadaj to let himself in._

Kadaj hissed through gritted teeth, his anger spiking. Only a second of his guard down and he was pinned, oh how he was embarrassed about that. He slightly winced as he felt pain in his throat, rubbing the abused area. The silent hissy fit he was throwing, which consisted of pacing in the living room, tail flicking side to side in an angry way, did not go unnoticed. Cloud, the second oldest of the five siblings, had watched the act from the hallway, frowning only slightly. He hated when the younger man was like this. Blonde cat ears were lowered in concern, his sapphire eyes, though not as catlike like his brothers, watching the smaller figure. He slowly stepped out of the hallway, bare feet hitting the soft carpet. Kadaj didn't notice his brother until he felt himself be pulled into a hug from behind. His shoulders relaxed at the familiar hug, only able to do that around him or Yazoo.

"What's wrong Kadaj? I could sense your anger from all the way in my room." Cloud pointed out, gently rubbing Kadaj's ears with experienced fingers to calm him down, which worked instantly, Kadaj nearly sagging in pleasure under the stroking. The blonde headed brother moved both of them to the couch, waiting for an answer. Kadaj was comfortable on his brother's lap, nearly curled up like the feline he was.

"I let my guard down when watching some humans and a vampire tried to attack me…" he muttered, feeling his throat start to feel a bit better, knowing that once Yazoo got home, he could use his healing ability to sooth the ache completely. Cloud frowned at his, but wasn't able to see sibling's face. He really didn't like the fact that someone, a vampire no less, had tried to attack the youngest were in their household, especially on Sephiroth's turf. The older werecat was a very territorial person, and even though he disliked showing it at times, he was protective of his family. The chocobo haired brother absentmindly ran his long fingers through silvered tresses as he went on thinking. He hardly looked like his four brothers, but it never distanced himself from his family. Even though his calm and loving sky blue eyes and short blonde spiked hair set him apart, his brothers loved him the way he was, though others outside of his family thought it strange.

But the family was well known in the werecat and werewolf society. They went under the origin clan name of JENOVA, though they rarely were addressed as such. Clan names were from the original 'mother' or 'father' who had given birth to the specific clan, which was their mother, having been a seductive temptress, her name Jenova. Such titles, as they were sometimes known as, were addressed to each rightful eldest member in them during clan meetings among other things. Cloud's mind wandered even further, sensing that Kadaj had fallen asleep, only shifting slightly so Kadaj wouldn't slide off. Sephiroth was the only one who went to them, being the oldest. Cloud, since he was the second oldest, only one year younger than Sephiroth, was glad he only had to look after the other three when he was away. He never liked the other clan leaders too much, so not being the oldest of the five was very good for him. A faint from flickered onto his pale lips.

Loz was the third in line, being only 20 years old, loving to get into fights with other werewolves, werecats, but mostly vampires, and even humans. And when he was drunk, well, it was good that he wasn't home. Yazoo, only at age 19, on the other hand was extremely quiet, almost like Sephiroth in a few ways, especially with his long hair. He had even acquired Mother's ability to heal, to a certain extent, but it usually left him a bit drained if it was a major wound. But to set him apart from the oldest, he used a pair of guns called 'Velvet Nightmares' which he adored. He had such great skills at handling the guns that he rivaled the skills of the leader of the allied vampires, none other than Vincent Valentine himself. The allied vampires… It was only a small group of around two dozen vampires, who hated human blood and instead drank animal blood to keep alive. They ate similar to the werecats, which was comforting.

But there had been one vampire that had suddenly, and somehow, tasted werecat blood, finding its taste very sweet, almost like molten chocolate. It had left them wanting more and had nearly killed a wereling until one of the allied had put the vampire into its grave. It had not been pleasant, and then other vampires that had not been allied started to go after this new delicacy. When Sephiroth had heard of this, he had become even more protective, and increasingly hateful of vampires, killing any that came into his territory without asking questions.

A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop, freezing when Kadaj let out a small mew-like sound in his sleep as he shifted; his head now on is brother's chest. It was a cute pose nonetheless, and he had to try and resist a smirk. Kadaj… He was the youngest, but usually the most unpredictable. As a growing teenager, though in wereling years he was still a child, he experienced mood swings time to time, and was always eager for a good fight, just like his oldest brother. He usually challenged Cloud himself to a playful duel. Though his buster sword should have easily pushed the younger one away, Souba was stronger than it looked, especially when there were two blades instead of only one.

A door opened quietly as someone stepped into the house. Cloud's ears perked up, directing his eyes towards the hallways where he saw someone approaching. It was Yazoo, judging from the near silent footfalls. He was good at being very quiet when he wanted or needed to be. The near adult paused near the doorway to the living room, cat pupils staring into ocean blue ones.

"I heard about what happened from Sephiroth. I had to leave a shooting practice with Valentine so I could rush back home." He said in a calm voice, though he was clearly disturbed by the near attack on his younger brother. Combat boots drew him near the two, kneeling down so he could be at level with the sleeping werecat. Cloud nodded, being careful not to wake Kadaj. Yazoo raised one gloved hand, placing his fingers on the now clearly bruised throat. The wound shimmered green, seeming to float away from the skin before it vanished into thin air. Cloud shook his head, grinning.

"I still can't believe that you got that trait from mother." He chuckled softly. The statement caused the ends of Yazoo's lips to twitch slightly upward in a tiny almost non existent smile.

"You smiled!" Cloud said, smirking triumphantly. Yazoo blinked, but couldn't resist a chuckle himself.

"So I did, Cloud." he said. The gun wielder paused in thought as he looked down at the sleeping wereling.

"Cloud… you do know that he has weaned off attacking chocobos to make you happy, right?" he questioned, waiting to gauge his brother's reaction. Cloud blinked, but remembered. The birds he loved, so playful and they had very soft feathers. He couldn't count how many times Kadaj, as a tiny kid, had attacked a small chocobo and returned with feathers falling from his lips. He smiled, nodding to Yazoo. He did remember. He heard a knock at the door, suddenly blinking. It couldn't be Loz, he would have barged on in, and Sephiroth never knocked. Before he could ask who it was, Yazoo smirked.

"I invited Valentine over to dinner." The alluring brother said, "And I'm cooking."


	2. Chapter 2

Kira: I totally forgot to update this... I'm up to chapter four if I'm not mistaken, but I mainly update on my devianart account. Terribly sorry for those who were waiting! Please enjoy.

* * *

Sapphire eyes left mako irises to look behind the dancer-like feline. Cat ears that peeked through long silky moonlight locks twitched a bit to the back before he turned around, retreating back to the door with a waltz-like grace, each step as light as though he was walking, or rather gliding, on the very air. A smirk nearly crawled its way onto the second oldest' pale lips, Yazoo was definitely the more graceful brother. He heard the door click open, as well as a deep polite mumbling greeting. A swish of cloak and the famous vampire was in view of the blonde feline. Crimson orbs flickered from the spacey hallway in front of him to the ocean ones of Cloud.

"Cloud, it is nice to see you again." the elder man said, bowing his head slightly, a small smile on his lips, which were barely seen from beneath his high cape collar. He knew, and could partly see, the dangerous weapons those luscious lips hid. Pearly white fangs adorned his mouth, visible when he smiled fully, which was incredibly rare. Even dimly seeing one would set off a red alarm in any werecats' mind, but Vincent Valentine was different. He and a few of his fledglings, as well as other 'acquaintances' of his, had never liked human blood, or wereblood for that matter. They had switched to human food, though only in very small amounts, as well as animal blood, similar to what the werecreatures' diets were. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the vampire speak to him.

"I'm glad to see that he had not been bitten." He commented in a low voice, not letting his tone get too loud so as to not wake the sleeping kit. Yazoo nodded to the two, off to go start preparing dinner, which Cloud knew he'd have to help with. He was the only one in the family able to enter the kitchen without Yazoo kicking him out immediately. Loz had horrible cooking; nearly poisoning Sephiroth with a steak surprise, but Kadaj was allowed inside only to make desserts, or help with the food, which the small werekit was thankfully good at, so much that Loz always tried to steal them and Valentine and Yazoo were the taste testers for him, as well as making sure to observe him. Sephiroth was never home enough to even bother cooking, which also wasn't one of his strong points, rather suited to fighting than household chores.

The older vampire glanced down at Kadaj, whose ears twitched slightly, eyelids rising upwards to reveal his eerie eyes. He blinked a couple of times, but stopped mid yawn and mid stretch, still in Cloud's lap, when he caught view of the father like figure who was in their living room. Mako eyes, which were a specific genetic trait, other than the silver hair, that the Jenova clan had, went wide, and, without any hesitation, ignoring the slight warning in his head, he launched himself towards the vampire, who nearly caught the cat, returning the hug that Kadaj gave. He had to admit that he did sometimes think of himself as a father to the five, and he knew that they, especially Kadaj since he was the youngest, saw him the exact same way. Some might have thought that strange, considering that he was a vampire, which was in no way related to werecat, which again set him apart from the other creatures of the night.

"Hello Kadaj." He said, the act actually bringing out a chuckle from deep within his throat. A smirk planted itself stubbornly on the younger male's lips as he looked up, realizing again how much shorter he was than the vampire. Yazoo called from the kitchen, asking if Cloud and Vincent could help him with something. Vincent ruffled the younger werecat's hair, to which his hand got swatted away like always, even though a grin accompanied the younger's lips, before going to where he had been summoned, as did Cloud. The younger brother stood there, his nostrils inhaling the pleasant scents that started to immediately drift from the kitchen. He sat back on the couch, staring at the family crest plaque on the wall opposite the sofa. An elegant and mysterious black symbol adorned it, gold lining making it stand out. In the center of the symbol was a circular object that shone with an obsidian glow. He closed his eyes, calculating that he had enough time to actually get another catnap before Sephiroth and Loz got home in time for dinner….

- - - - - - - - -

Rain… The youngest werecat's ears slightly twitched from where they were, slightly pressed against his head, easily concealed because of how they blended with his same colored locks. He had never minded the rain at all, it had always soothed him. It wasn't enough to make him totally drenched to the very marrow of his bones, just a light sprinkle, a calm before the droplets of water really picked up speed. A small rare smile appeared onto his lips, easily making his way through the half filled streets of the city. The sunset was nearly gone from view, and most of the people in the streets were going home. Thankfully that meant he wouldn't be forced to walk nearly shoulder to shoulder like in the day time with humans. Werecats were known for wanting their own space, loving individuality, and he was not an exception. He sometimes hated coming into close contact with any other creature, even if it was another werecat. The only excuse from that certain pet peeve was when he was fighting and his family, Vincent included.

The storm started to throw down more raindrops, signaling that it was going to start raining slightly more than at the moment. He was about to turn around in one graceful about-face movement to go back home when his delicate, yet sensitive, ears caught a faint sound. He paused, swerving his ears in different directions, focusing so he could catch that sound again and accurately pinpoint its location. Rain slipped like oil on a sword down his leather attire, the material keeping him warm and mostly dry from the increasing rainwater.

Myths of the human world usually said that felines hated water. How wrong that was, seeing as Kadaj loved it. It always calmed him, nearly making him forget about the brewing war that was starting up against the vampires and werecreatures for a few moments of peace. He briefly paused in his walk, angling his head so it was nearly parallel with the sky. His eyes closed momentarily, feeling the droplets fall onto his face, soaking into each strand of hair, sliding down his skin. It was always a comforting feeling.

Ears faintly picked up a sound, which made his slitted eyes open, tilting his head so he look to the left of him, his lips slanting in a small frown. He ignored a werecat walking by him, ears and tail hidden from view. His ears perked up, twitching as he heard the same sound. Metal on metal. That usually meant a battle was going on, but whom? Werewolves never used anything except for their strength or wolven forms to win fights. Werecats preferred not to fight, though they did wield guns, but mostly swords of all kinds. Vampires used any weapon they could find, however they shouldn't be too raring for a fight so close to the sunset. Although vampires had a true hatred of sunlight, it usually only bothered them instead of killing them. To newly turned vampires, it felt like getting extremely irritating sunburn. Over the years since the first generation of turned vampire, who soon died after turning others due to being overcome by bloodlust, they slowly but surely became immune to the only thing that could usually kill them.

Natural curiosity led him off the main street to a side road, eyes never losing their alertness. Caution was seen in his graceful steps. There, to the slight right. He paused, listening intently, hearing the metal on metal, as well as a thud. An enraged yell followed. He turned to his nose to find out what species they were, but the rain was dampening it. He silently cursed, a hand straying to his Souba, his long fingers brushing against the hilt, finding security in it. The worse it could be was a vampire. He made his way past one corner before stopping at the last one that signaled the dead end, ears swerving to catch any sound over the rain. Hearing another jarring clang let him know it was the right spot.

"What's wrong little youngling? Still think you can beat me?" A grating voice taunted. There was an aggravating growl in response. He heard electricity, which made him raise a silver eyebrow. Carefully, he stepped from the shadows, his eyes meeting a surprising sight, though he treaded very carefully due to the warning bells ringing in his head. An older vampire was fighting with a much younger one. The young one caught his eyes the most, with those sapphire eyes and fiery messy red hair. His weapon was giving off electricity, dangerous in the rainy situation. The older vampire had the natural crimson gaze and jet black hair of his species. A smirk nearly crossed his lips when he saw the weapon of choice, a sword. He noticed the younger male, probably only in his early twenties, get kicked mercilessly into the hard wall. He could have sighed, finding it pathetic that two vampires were fighting, though; the younger one did look a bit too pale, even for a vampire.

"Well, well, well… Has a kit stumbled into the wrong alley?" Kadaj's eyes locked with the crimson gaze. His left hand was about to slide his precious sword out of the sheath the moment the vampire decided to attack. Only a second passed before the other male leaped for him. Souba was drawn, the twin blades whistling through the air, aggressively meeting the simple one bladed sword. Cat eyes were narrowed, ears pulled down flat against his head. Both males bared their fangs, neither backing down. The younger vampire rubbed the back of his head, feeling pain from where it had smacked against the wall, nearly making him dizzy and see double vision. His not yet red eyes fell onto the newcomer, a werecat.

He instantly blinked, having never seen a werecat so casually come in search of a fight, especially when it was rumored that they hated such things. It was only then when he caught sight of the mako enhanced orbs and short stardust colored hair, which elegantly covered one eye. Even the youngest vampires were taught to know what the Jenova Clan members looked like, in terms of what genetic and most recognizable traits they had.

Cat eyes met blood red ones as their swords clashed together again. A slight smile worked its way across the kit's lips, nearly looking sadistic. Oh how good it felt to be in a fight and not be caught off guard. A taunting expression angered the opposite male, who threw his weight onto his sword, causing Kadaj to have to shift his weight to accommodate it.

"You little whelp!" The vampire said, eyes nearly glowing. The two seemed to have forgotten that the redhead was even there. Kadaj slipped Souba's twin blades along the side, causing sparks to leap from the colliding metal. He leaped away, feet landing on the wall, running on it while the vampire tried to follow. He crouched, gracefully leaping; their blades meeting again as the weight from the feline made him stagger back. A quick turn caused him to lose his grip, though the vampire's poorly conditioned blade sliced two millimeters of the moodust hair as he twisted. Cat pupils narrowed, grinning in an almost playful matter, making the vampire even more infuriated.

"Is that all you have to give?" the Jenova werecat drawled lazily. Before the bloodsucker could respond, he found the sword in his hand suddenly vanish from view. Souba had cleanly sliced the annoying weapon in two pieces with little to no effort at all. The werecat found the battle incredibly boring, seeing as it was against a sword wielder, as he wasn't particularly strong.

The ignored vampire youngling slowly rose to his feet, blue eyes always locked onto the now still beings, his electro-mag rod tight in his grip. Seeing a Jenova Clan werecat put his heightened senses on alert, extremely cautious. He knew from being told by his adopted 'father' so to say, that werecats, unless the ignored one was important, only focused on the direct threat. He was simply a youngling, so he was written up as no importance, until the older one was killed of course, then the attention would be diverted onto him.

The werecat was enjoying the look on the elder's face, disbelief that his sword had failed him, and the fact that he had been beaten by a feline who was much younger than himself. The devious smirk and near-playful spark in his eyes even made the red haired uneasy. The vampire made an attempt to escape, but a slice to the neck sent a slab of meaty flesh and head falling to the ground. Blood squirted out of the main artery in a rhythmic pulse while the twitching body collapsed in a pool of its own tainted lifeblood. The sadistic look calmed down to a look of satisfaction. He nearly had forgotten the other male was there, but ears picked up the first vibration of the sound of boots hitting the ground as the redhead attacked.

"Who the hell are you?" Reno growled, his fangs showing as he jarred his EMR against the stranger's deadly blades. Kadaj growled in annoyance, eyes flashing with a surge of mako glow, making the area around his eyes be lighted up, becoming a beacon of an eerie glow. The action made the vampire grit his teeth, nearly backing down at the agitated look in those feline eyes.

"Like I'd tell a filthy bloodsucker like you!" the cat spat as he leapt away, using the wall behind him as a rebound, a favorite move of his. However, he was caught unawares when the vampire ducked out of the way with more speed than he should have had. Kadaj let out a growl, body trying to turn to rebound off the ground, but the vampire had leapt onto him, causing his body to slide on the slightly wet ground. It ended in an awkward position, their faces way too close to each other, even though each weapon was at each other's throats, barely an inch away from skin.

Their legs were intertwined, which basically was the intention of not letting the other escape. Fangs were bared, the feline feeling static electricity near his jawbone, the vampire hating the feel of the two blades against frail skin. There was a rattle of a tiny chain link necklace grinding against each other. Reno blinked, his eyes spotting the necklace that had slipped out from underneath the skin-tight leather. He froze, suddenly frowning. The deep blue glow of an azure sapphire was almost gleaming in the near dark, only lit by the mako eyes of the werecat, and the lantern hung to light up the alleyway. That pendant belonged to…

"Where did you get th-?" Reno was stopped when he heard a familiar deep voice interrupt him. It could only belong to one single vampire. His adopted 'father' so to say. He was totally going to get a stern talking to.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira: Here's another chapter for you all to munch on. I've already finished the next chapter, but for the fifth one, I'm once more blocked because of a problem with it. I'll try and update more people, I promise.

* * *

"So I see you two have finally met face-to-face… Reno, get off the kit." Both of the two blinked, looking over at the enigmatic man who seemed to have melted out of the shadows. His red cloak swirled silently around him via a small breeze that slipped into the alleyway. Crimson eyes met sapphire and mako green ones.

"Vincent?" the two asked, both suddenly looking back at each other with a suspicious gaze, each wondering how the opposite male knew him. Vincent Valentine shook his gaze, nearly amused as he noticed their position, as suggestive as it looked. A rare smirk tugged angrily at his lips, trying to force them into the position they should take, but to no avail.

"Might you untangle yourself from that… position?" he suggested, though his tone was more like an order. The two finally came to realize how awkward the position would have seemed to anyone that happened to observe them. Their hot breath sensually caressing each other's sensitive skin, their legs twisted together as though trying to become one. Bodies were nearly welded together, lips now almost diving to taste the other in a hot, sweet kiss…

The two nearly threw themselves away from each other, eyes narrowed to points; the feline's even more so as they glared daggers at each other. Kadaj avoided a direct gaze with the younger vampire after that nearly embarrassing event, rather focusing on the elder one, his beloved weapon held to the ground in a non-threatening gesture. He didn't feel the younger's gaze on the pendant now dangling free on his chest. The sapphire was set in a twisted silver metal lining, covered except for the front part, which glittered like a raging blue inferno even when in the near darkness. The chain link part of the pendant necklace gleamed like a metallic snake, slithering around the feline's pale elegant neck.

It was the pendant that Vincent's 'coven' wore, to identify themselves, as all vampires did, except for those who were covenless, wanderers. Reno glanced at his adopted sire, not understanding how he and the werecat could possibly know each other.

"Vincent, how do you know him?" the crimson-haired boy asked, fangs nearly puncturing his lips due to his deep frown. Vincent just smirked, shaking his head as Kadaj slipped Souba into his sheath, sensing no need for it to be out.

"He's a brother of a friend… Kadaj… Sephiroth is not going to like hearing that you have been wandering outside again… especially not after what had happened earlier today." Vincent reprimanded in his deep low voice, which made the kit frown and slightly look away. Reno blinked, his mouth nearly falling open in utter shock as he realized what 'brother' Valentine meant. Sephiroth, one of the most famous and powerful werecat there was. Sapphire eyes did a double take at the male werecat, taking in those Jenova traits again, this time seeing the near identicalness to the general, as Sephiroth was in charge of a werecat run military operation called SOLDIER. All of the Jenova werecats looked alike, but most knew that besides their looks, their personalities were extremely different.

Also, the name of the feline did sound exotic, much like the Jenova clan anyways. It was pleasurable on the tongue, silkily flowing from the lips of the speaker. A mere change in tone could make the mysterious name sound seductive. The vampire didn't realize he had been staring until feline eyes turned to meet his in a searching gaze. Even as Vincent explained to the cat that Reno was an adopted fledgling of his, he found himself being analyzed, taken apart, and put back together piece by piece. It was an eerie feeling, which made a shiver nearly run through his system. Their glances then broke apart, staring at something other than the male beside them.

He refused to show the unease to the werecat though. He pulled his gaze away, forced to put his EMR away when Vincent gave him a sharp look. The powerful vampire glanced back and forth between the two, observing how they refused to look at each other. His crimson gaze trailed down to the decapitated remains of the vampire corpse, locking onto a pendant that lay against the bloodstained torso, now not hidden by clothing. It was a gold ruby encrusted chain which showcased a fire obsidian, a very rare black stone crisscrossed with veins of magma red. That could only mean the vampire belonged to one single coven, one he himself deeply loathed. Valior… That would prove to be trouble.

"Come, it's nearing the time when the others start to hunt. I will contact Sephiroth and tell him that you are coming to my place for the night until he has the time to stop by." Vincent said, turning around with amazing graze. He started to walk, striding out of the alleyway and into the nearly barren street. The younger vampire briefly glanced over at the werecat, now having found himself walking around three feet away from the feline. His eyes couldn't help but flicker to that swinging pendant, which gleefully swung side to side with each step, joyful at being seen at last.

The three were not alone in the streets. Crimson eyes could sometimes be seen as certain hungry vampires hid in shadows, sometimes completely out of sight. They wouldn't risk attacking, as provoking the powerful vampire leading the duo would mean an instant death, especially since the pendant the werecat wore meant he was accepted into the coven of Valentine's. If anyone so much as tried to attack the feline, they would be hunted down by the vampire and killed with no questions asked.

The thought of not having that particular delicious snack on the list left their stomachs growling at their bloodthirsty owners out of anger. Each being slowly withdrew to deep within the shades that his them, thought they had already been noticed anyways. They'd pick out a better, easier meal, say a human at a certain few clubs and bars, ripe for the sucking. It sounded mouthwatering.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It took twenty minutes to arrive at the huge mansion on the outskirts of the city, around nearly an hour or two away from the kit's clan house. The two younglings had refused to look at each other for the journey to the vampire's mansion. It was making the usually stoic male become very amused.

Reno was currently keeping himself busy by counting how many vampires he could sense. On the other hand, Kadaj was strangely doing the same thing, eyes never wavering from the vampire's long cape. Each vampire heightened the werecat's sending alarm tenfold, making him appear extremely agitated or twitchy, muscles fueled with energy, ready to snap like a mouse trap catching a loathsome dirty rat With so many vampires around, Vincent had to stick to the long way to his house. Crimson eyes never strayed from their continuous path of observing the road ahead. The main roads were the way to go, as any narrow alley way or dark corner could spring an ambush. He had two younglings to cover, and he would do anything to protect them, a father-like bond connecting them to him, like his very own flesh and blood.

The way there wasn't very eventful, except for a small group of hunting vampires accidentally running into Vincent, whose glare sent the young inexperienced bloodsuckers scurrying away. A sound of metal grating against ground made the feline jerk his head up, it having sometime traveled to the ground, watching the ground underneath him go by, blinking those eerily glowing eyes of his. What he saw before him, having not noticed that they had stopped, astounded him And he thought HIS family's house was huge! It paled in comparison to Vincent's, which looked like it could hold around fifty single vampires.

The thought of that was very uneasy. It was around four stories high from what he could see through the trees dense bushes that littered the wide yard around the magnificent gothic styled mansion. The roof was nearly unable to be seen, with the faint amount of moonlight that slipped through the heavy dreary clouds that clung to the almost full moon like spider webs to old dusty wood. The house was a scorched black color, holding that aura of foreboding and sheer intimidation through the massive size.

To Reno, it looked like home sweet home, no pun intended. To Kadaj, it looked like some mysterious almost alive place. Vincent motioned them inside, but as soon as they did, there was a sudden loud growling sound, which then separated into three distinct tones, a chorus of animals. The hairs on the back of Kadaj's neck raised, fangs starting to be shown beneath pale ivory lips. Eyes widened and pupils contracted even more to switch on his night vision, which snapped on in an instant, causing his eyes to flash brightly. There were three sets of eyes bounding towards him, and even with his night vision, their forms were too dark to see, contorting the body mass almost in the shadows. He hissed, causing Vincent and Reno to glance back at him, Reno with a frown and a raised eyebrow, and Valentine with a nearly amused grin twitching at the corners of his lips.

The three figures lunged towards him, ready to attack.


End file.
